


Changes Happen

by thegorillaarchives



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Basically the adults are teens and fuck the age gaps, Multi, they are all the same age or so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 17:17:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6479224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegorillaarchives/pseuds/thegorillaarchives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A boy nicknamed Gorilla has to move from his home country to France, he doesn't know the language well and doesn't like to speak at all. However, will the people he meets in Paris be better than anyone he had back home? Or will the drama within the groups change all of them for the worst?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changes Happen

The idea of a new school was one of the more anxiety inducing things that Gorilla had to face so far in his life.  He was far too close to graduation to feel comfortable uprooting from his safe, albeit lonely, corner that he had carved out for himself back home.  While he left behind nearly everything he loved and had grown with in his old home, it seemed the nickname, that he didn’t exactly know if he liked, stuck around.

No, the truth was, his parents hadn’t named him after some _King of the Jungle_. His name was a rather normal and boring name, a name most would forget nearly immediately because they knew too many people of the same name already. However, the nickname had been around nearly as long as his real name. His first toy had been a stuffed Gorilla, nearly the same size as the toddler that owned it. He never left it behind and often enough his parents had started the soft nickname. It only grew more in use when the young boy hit school. Children adapted the name much quicker, and kept it much longer.

This was a new school though. One that didn’t have his nickname as a part of their immediately language. But Gorilla had forgotten what his coat looked like. His grandmother, one who had taught him how to stitch without missing a step, had added onto his coat. She had turned the rather plain and boring black coat into a symbol. She had carved a gorilla into his coat, the animal almost realistic in the way it watched over anyone that walked, sat, or even just ended up behind him. Some claimed back at his old school that the gorilla could see and that was why Gorilla was never surprised. Still, it meant in the end, that Gorilla was sure to be called his nickname as no one would ever _hear_ his name.

Gorilla had chosen his life style long ago. The feeling of speaking had never been such a comfortable thing for him, and now that he was in a new school… a new country, he knew he couldn’t speak up. His teachers had been told and he was allowed to show his arrival by showing his appearance rather than stating it when his name was called. His name would never be called. Just how it went. At least this school hadn’t forced him. His French was shaky at best, and his accent was too hard to form the more delicate words.

It was just another place to be alone.

He was walking on his first day to school, each step slow and confident, the collar on his coat turned up to the wind. He could almost feel when he got into the school courtyard. Enough eyes fell upon him that it was a sharp weight. Gorilla could guess what they saw. A man playing boy. Gorilla had let his beard grow, his dislike for people to be able to read him too much had made him want to cover the one part that allowed one of the bigger aspects of readability. He was strong, with shoulders that hung wide and filled out well enough, a perfect mimic for his namesake.

He was a monster that scared them.

Which is why when Gorilla opened the door to head into the main building to see the principal in order to give him his note, and a kid that stood nearly at his chest hit him square… Gorilla felt bad for the guy. Gorilla hadn’t moved at the impact, but the kid tumbled.

Blond hair fell into his face, obviously too long and not kept in control. He looked terrified when he realized who he had hit. Obviously this kid was younger than him, so Gorilla offered his hand. He helped the kid up and nodded to him in apology. He would not speak. He didn’t have to. The kid muttered his own quick apology before clearing his throat and seeming to try to stand taller. The kid spoke again, his eyes wide and clear, “My name is Xander Yule! Thanks for not… being mean.” Then he was gone.

In the end of it, Gorilla could only wonder who had been so mean to the kid that he thought helping someone up was the nicest thing in the world. Without any issues in his way, he headed up once more for the Principal.

When Gorilla got there, said Principal wasn’t alone. Another blonde, this one a girl by the look of it. She had a slim face, slim build, she seemed nice… At least, Gorilla believed so due to the smile she gave him. She seemed like the moon, calming and oddly beautiful. He immediately looked back to his main objective and brought the slip to the Principal. So many blonds in this school, Gorilla rubbed self-consciously at his beard.

“Well, Mr. – “The Principal begins, quickly cut off but a grunt from Gorilla. “We have Ms. Camille here to show you around the school and help you meet with all the students in your class that could help your transition to our school go smoothly.” Gorilla nods once more, his eyes flicking to the girl. That makes two people so far. And no one had glared just yet. Going good.

She offers her hand to him, a peace offering of some sorts. Gorilla, in turn, shakes her hand. It feels almost comedic; her hand feels so small in his hands. She does have one of the stronger grips he had dealt with before, it allowed him to give a more respectable nod to her. In the end of it, Camille fills the slow walk between the Principal’s office and the court yard playing the yes or no game with Gorilla. Thankfully she speaks slowly, carefully stating her words and rephrasing if Gorilla looks a bit lost.

Moving had been a hard change, but maybe it wouldn’t kill him just yet.

At least that  _was_ what he thought, until he hit the last step and saw just how many people Camille had gathered for him to meet. She had claimed this would be quick. Not the entire class.

She spoke in such rapid succession that it was a bit hard to keep up. But he got the basics at least. Camille had done it in groups.

First she introduced _Gabriel Agreste_ , one of the few that stood looking almost as if he was bored at Gorilla, as if Gorilla had slowed him down. Apparently this Agreste has an eye for fashion and speaks sharply, a no nonsense guy. Gorilla can already tell that Gabriel doesn’t like him too much, aside from the way it seems Gabriel is taking his measurements with his eyes. Just as easily that Gorilla can see that Gabriel doesn’t like him, he can see that Gabriel _likes_ Camille.

Nathalie Sancoeur announces herself right after Camille finishes explaining Gabriel. Apparently the woman has no need to be introduced when she can do it herself. She is the president of the Student Council after all, and apparently in charge of Gabriel’s schedule. Gorilla thinks she must be a smart girl, but she seems to curl back a bit whenever Gabriel gives his comment in edge wise.

As if to challenge what Nathalie did, a guy steps forward, well into Gorilla’s space. He shakes Gorilla’s hand, which had been rested at his side. Apparently his name was Andre Bourgeios, he starts listing all his accomplishments when another man cuts into his speech. Armand, he holds a saber in his hand, seemingly as if he was going to practice in the middle of the day. He tells Andre rather sweetly to _stuff it_. By this time both guys are speaking so quickly that Gorilla can’t understand a word of it.

Camille is dragging Gorilla then. Trying to pull him away from the crowd thankfully. It was all gibberish in his ears. But before they could make it to the safety of the room, a girl and boy nearly dive into them. The girl’s hair remains in a bun while the boy seems to curl over his camera to protect it. Camille goes to give names to the boy and girl that ran into them. But the girl is already speaking.

“Nadja Chamack, editor and reporter for the school newspaper and yearbook! This here is Kodi! May we ask you some questions and take some photos for the paper?” her voice is almost brimming with excitement as if Gorilla was her first real scoop. He opens his mouth for a moment, but closes it nearly instantly. He nods for a second but gestures to Camille. Camille is smiling as if Gorilla was her toddler walking for the first time.

“Write the questions down, I’ll get the answers back to you guys.” She tells them, speaking slower than she needs for Gorilla to know.

Kodi straightens up, holding the camera with a grin. “Say Spaghetti!”

Gorilla doesn’t, but he does shift so it at least looks like he is trying to smile under his beard. When his photo is taken a hundred times over, he finally gets to make it in… Then Camille breaks it to him. She already has a table mate, _Gabriel_. Gorilla will have to be with someone else.

And that someone else happens to walk in with two girls. He is big, nearly the same size as Gorilla himself. The only stark difference was that this guy didn’t have a lick of facial hair. And as soon as he sees Gorilla at his table, he smiles as wide as he can. Camille is quick to explain.

“That is Tom Dupain, Sabine Cheng is the smallest one, and the other is Marlena Cesaire.”

Gorilla barely hears the girl’s names. A name was given to his table mate. Tom. Maybe it wasn’t good to search his face, memorizing his expression, his smile. Gorilla didn’t know what caused him to focus on Tom. Or why when he came and sat down by Gorilla’s side, Gorilla couldn’t help the way his lips tried to twitch into a smile in return. The pad and paper was on his desk. He carefully writes in neat, clean script.

_Call me Gorilla, everyone did back home. Nice meeting you, Tom._

It didn’t help Gorilla figure out his feelings when his heart picked up the pace of its beat when Tom said even just his nickname.


End file.
